Want You In My Life
by CaskettShipper4Ever
Summary: Got the idea after I heard You by The Pretty Reckless. It was perfect for Caskett. I hope I did it justice and ENJOY!


_The song is called You by The Pretty Reckless. I heard it and the first thing I thought of was Castle. I loved this song and this idea has had me itching to write a Songfic on. I am currently working on the second chapter of_ **I Crumble and You Come Running**_ so keep your eyes peeled for that shortly. I should have it up by Sat. *fingers crossed* _ _And without further ado i give you_** Want You in My Life**_..._

* * *

><p><strong>Want You in My Life<strong>

Kate knocked on the door and was surprised to see Martha open the door with a flourish. "Detective Beckett come in," she said smiling. "Martha, how many time do I have to tell you to tell you to call me Kate," Kate said smiling just as enthusiastically as the women standing in front of her.

Suddenly that same women's smile had disappeared as fast as it had come to be on her . With eyes full of concern Martha inquired, "Kate, darling, what happened today?" Kate smiled timidly. "I assume you know that Rick and I had a fight," she said softly.

"I guessed, but Richard came home and immediately to his study and hasn't been out since," Martha replied.

"I got mad at him for no reason. Well there is a reason but it has nothing to do with Castle….directly," Kate responded hesitantly.

"Well I think you should sort this out with Richard. As much as I love meddling my way into this sort of affair. I believe this one should stay between you two," Martha said softly before giving her a hug and going up the stair to her bedroom.

Kate took a deep breath and walked to the study. Abruptly stopping when she heard to music coming from inside.

_You don't want me, no_

_You don't need me_

_Like I want you, oh_

_Like I need you_

Kate peeked into the study to see Castle facing away from her and instead looking at the screen next to him. To her surprise she found him staring intently at a photograph of her. She doesn't remember him ever taking that picture. It appeared to be her leaning against her desk looking at the murder board. "Wow," she thought, "Maybe he did mean it when he said he though it was adorable."

_You can't see me, no_

_Like I see you_

_I can't have you, no_

_Like you have me_

_And I want you in my life_

_And I need you in my life_

_"Well, that sounds more like my current problem than his," she quietly mused._

_You can't feel me, no_

_Like I feel you_

_I can't steal you. no _

_Like you stole me_

_And I want you in my life _

_And I need you in my life_

Kate watched Castle as he closed the picture on the screen and turned of the music. She looked on as he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. Deciding this was her cue she spoke up, "Cute song Castle." She watched in mild amusement as he finally realized she was in the room.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked with a edge to his voice. "Time to warm him up," Kate thought as she walked purposefully to Castle and proceeded to straddle his lap. He looked up in surprise and said, "Just what exactly are you doing Detective?" Kate leaned in and nuzzled her nose with his. Her hand at the back of his neck and his hands were set cautiously at her waist.

"Apologizing," she whispered. She leaned in slowly and kissed him. It was a slow kiss. Not like the one they had shared undercover, which was filled was unresolved tension and need. This kiss was like a caress, a promise, just like their Always. She finally broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his.

"I love you…and I'm sorry for snapping at you," she whispered. He smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "I forgive you and I look forward to many more fights if they all and like this," he said smirking. She playfully hit his shoulder. He looked into her eyes. They were shining and full to the brim of happiness. Something he had only seen glimpses of in their time together.

"You wanna know something Kate?" he said with a content smile. "What?" she asked gently. "I love you too," he replied with playful eyes. She smiled and asked, "Always?" "**Always**," he said with his hand lightly brushing a piece of her hair back. She leaned in to kiss him and couldn't help smiling into the kiss. The only thought in her mind was, " He really is my one and done."

* * *

><p><em>What did you think goodbad? PLEASE REVIEW! It makes my self-esteem go up ;D_


End file.
